slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorela
Sorela is an original creation of Kaihedgie Character Overview Sorela is quite the dangerous individual to come across. The malice seething from her body makes her quite uneasy to be around and her own deep seated hatred towards men makes her even more unsettling. In spite of the terrible power she possesses, she uses this power for one thing only: to destroy those who have transformed innocents into monsters if only to find solace knowing exactly what she is. Appearance Sorela appears as a slightly tall anthropomorphic female cat. She has black fur with matching knee-length hair with a distinct crimson stripe running down the far left of her hair. Her eyes are a distinct red, her scelera turning black depending on her emotional state. Her attire usually consists of something form-fitting to include a longcoat of sorts. Tied around her waist is a lengthy dark red ribbon. Personality Due to the experiments conducted on her, Sorela has harbored a hatred towards men and makes a point of it for others to be aware of. Outside of this hatred is a mostly aloof, lone-wolf type person who keeps to herself with no wishes of antagonizing anyone. Deep down inside however, is a wounded person and only by taking down evildoers can she feel at peace with herself, even if for a little bit. Special Abilities Sorela possesses the basic abilities of shapeshifting, liquefying, weapon forming and mass shifting. Due to various injections of the Shadow Gene and other experiments, Sorela was given the ability to free morph her shape into any she desires, although her forms are decidedly bestial in nature. Upon absorbing the Soul Drive weapon, Sorela gained the ability to form genuine steel from her body, and by proxy, the ability to form genuine weapons from her mass. The knowledge given from the parasitic weapon has also allowed her to create hybrid weapons for more effective usage. Lastly, the weapon has given Sorela access to dark magic and the ability to latch onto other individuals as a parasite that feeds on lifeforms, taking on the form of a weapon to fight for her. Special Attacks *'Evil Flash' - Lets loose a black and red wave an energy fired from the tip of a sword swing arc *'Eraser Ray' - Summons an erupting black energy column from underneath the target's immediate position *'MalFlash' - Stretches an arm at high speed, dealing consecutive hits *'Ax Crush' - Smashes through defenses with an ax shaped from a foot covered in evil energy. *''Genocide Grave'' - Punches the ground and morphs it into a dark puddle, causing large blades to rise violently in rapid succession from her on both sides. *''Genocide Ray'' - Launches a small moving ball of darkness that shoots out three energy beams in a widespread pattern that eventually converge into one for an explosive finish. *''Genocide Rave'' - Transforms into rushing tendrils of darkness to repeatedly slash the enemy, reforming while lifting the opponent by the face before blasting them away. Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category: Original Characters